


The Perfect Evening

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parties can be overrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Evening

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's 25 days of Christmas prompt #12: [Hot Cocoa](http://cbsmiami.files.wordpress.com/2011/01/hot-chocolate.jpg), and for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Quiet/romantic night alone together.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

The Perfect Evening

~

“Can you believe all the holiday parties there are this year?” Ron shook his head. “There are about three tonight. Which one are you and Malfoy going to?” 

Harry spread his hand. “No idea. It’s Draco’s choice tonight.” 

“Ah, you take turns deciding? Good strategy.” Ron sighed. “I think Hermione may drag me to several. Dean and Ginny are having a bash at their place, Hermione’s supervisor’s having one as well, and I heard rumours that Nott’s throwing one as well, although we probably won’t go to that one.” 

“Yeah. Sounds exhausting.” 

“I know, right?” Ron patted Harry’s shoulder. “I bet Draco makes you attend Nott’s thing. You’ve my sympathies.” 

Harry smiled faintly. “Thanks. Anyway, maybe we should discuss this report--” 

~

“...so many parties that I’m running out of formal robes to wear, and you’re not listening to a word I’m saying, are you?” Pansy huffed. 

Draco looked up from his report. “I heard every word,” he said. “You’re trying to choose between Theo’s holiday party, the Greengrass formal, and some work thing Blaise will probably drag you to.” 

Pansy raised an eyebrow. “You _were_ listening. Way to go on the multitasking, darling.” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “So what are you going to do?” 

Pansy sighed. “I have no idea.” She tapped a perfectly manicured fingernail on their shared desk. “What about you and Potter? What parties are you two attending tonight?” 

Draco shrugged. “It’s his turn to choose, so probably some Gryffindor thing.” 

Pansy shuddered. “You poor darling. Well, if you manage to escape, find us at Theo’s and maybe we can have a drink or two.” 

“I’ll try, but something tells me we won’t make that one.” 

She nodded. “Shame. Oh well.” 

Draco shook his head. “Now, if we’re done sorting out your social life, maybe we can get back to these cases--?”

~

When Harry stepped through the Floo and into their flat, he realised Draco had got home first. “Draco?” he called, shrugging off his Auror robes.

“Hey.” Draco walked in, carrying two mugs of hot cocoa, one of which he handed to Harry. 

Harry took a sip, moaning. “Merlin, that’s good.” Leaning in, he kissed Draco. “I love you.” 

Draco smirked. “And so you should. And I love you, too.” He glanced at the Floo. “Have you closed that? We don’t want anyone inadvertently Floo-calling and realising we’re home and not at some party.” He rolled his eyes.

“Not yet. I wasn’t sure if you’d beat me home.” With a wave of his hand, Harry locked down the house and, toeing off his boots, settled on the sofa with a sigh. 

Draco took a moment to stoke the fire before sitting beside him. They were both in shirtsleeves and stockinged feet. 

Harry sighed, pressing up to Draco as the fire warmed him. “You’re sure you don’t mind us skipping all the parties tonight?” he asked, sipping his cocoa. 

“Absolutely not,” murmured Draco, kissing Harry’s forehead before resting his head on his shoulder. “We needed some time alone.” 

Leaning his head on Draco’s, Harry smiled, staring into the fire. “Yes, we did.” 

~


End file.
